Witch
A witch is a person with the power to effect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). A witch can be either male or female, as they connect with the elements and forces of nature, in order to practice sorcery. History Naturally-born witches have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials, a vast majority of African-American witches fled the Massachusetts village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. After settling in Virginia, at some point during the 19th century, The Bennett Witches founded the town of Mystic Falls, where they have since lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. Magic Magic, or Witchcraft, is the power to effect change by magical means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling': The act of drawing and/or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration': The act of calling, commanding, or summoning a certain object, person, and/or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control': The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and/or rendering a person unconscious. *'Pain Infliction': The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition': The act of foreseeing both future and past events by natural viewing. *'Spell Casting': The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis': The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. *'Witches Brew': The act of brewing and concocting paranormal potions that contain supernatural properties. Tools *'Candles': Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires': A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones': Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Talismans': Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is an extremely powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his werewolf powers. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Fes Matos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia. A spell that is able to create a field of fire. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Sal Vis Adisdum. A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras. A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person. *'Instability Spell:' Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis. A spell that is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso. Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam. A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos. Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the possession spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Hybrid Incantation: Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Nevam, Disasustos Vom. Fes Matos Veras. Victas Et Melam. Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. A spell that is able to weaken an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: 'Fes Matos Vanex Ondiemox, Fero Adio. A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell': Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Fes Matos Ridax Ridismosus Ter. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Fes Matos Obscuras, Ex Luces Exum Ombres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Vanquishing Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Radamus Infinitum! De Lan Demex Nahalda Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Fes Matos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa! Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object. *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! An spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Fes Matos Intacurum Callas E Malon Felacius Accordum. Quosan Nabendox Callagis A Malon Cena Corregesaru. Vamadon Dissendium Vinum. Fes Matos Intacurum Callas. Quosan Nabendox. ''A that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a vampire and/or werewolf from listening in on a private conversation. *'Flower-Growing Charm: Fes Matos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''Causes a flower to grow faster from its bud. '' Weaknesses *'''Fear: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Because witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. 'All Known Witches' Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg BonnieDevice.png Bonnie_mason.gif Bonnie_throw_Damon,_1.PNG Bonnie_telekinesis.png Bonniebootle.jpg 5gz042bv.jpg A5x3a5.jpg Tools Boxspell.png|Candles. EmilyBookCompass.png|Grimoire Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone. Crystal.png|Talisman. 'Trivia' *According to Rebekah, if a witch is transformed into a vampire, their magical powers will vanish. *Although male witches prefer to be "warlocks", it is not heeded as a necessity. *Damon Salvatore is responsible for the majority of the murdered witches throughout the series. *Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers are the only witches introduced in the novels. Category:Species Category:Supernatural